


Happy Narry Holidays

by KirryLovesNarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, One day together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirryLovesNarry/pseuds/KirryLovesNarry
Summary: Niall has finished promo and is planning on spending time with Harry... AFTER the holidays. Before he goes to his family, he has one day with Harry who has decided to spread out his gifts for the entire day/night. ---Also on my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kirrylovesnarry --





	1. Journal & Dinner

“Thank you,” Harry breathed into Niall’s ear as he gathered his boyfriend’s body as close to his front as he could. “I’ve missed you.” Harry’s chest was pounding since he was so excited to actually have Niall in his arms again. It’s been too long since they were alone together.

Niall chuckled but didn’t pull back. “You’ve seen me Harry. We’ve been in the same countries for most of the year.”

“It wasn’t the same,” Harry whined, tightening his grip. “Now I’ll get you to myself for a bit.”

In response, Niall groaned, buried his face in Harry’s neck and then grumbled, “Harry, you know you’re not getting me to yourself. The hols are first and I’m spending that with my family. But right after Christmas, I’m yours, OK?”

“OK,” he whispered, disappointment evident in his voice. This wasn’t new information but he wasn’t focused on the holidays. They didn’t matter to him right now. The thing that mattered was having _his_ Niall back. Between Niall’s solo career, Harry’s acting debut, and Niall’s golfing company, among many, many other events in their lives, they hadn’t been together for more than a couple days in over a year. They’d made a pact however that after Christmas, they would spend the next month together, no business. “First, I get to give you your Christmas presents.” Harry finally pulled back but Niall clung to him and pulled him closer.

“Not yet,” Niall responded, tightening his hold. He missed Harry as much as Harry missed him, maybe more. His arms slid up around his neck and he kissed Harry’s cheek. “OK,” he said with a sigh, finally letting go. “Christmas presents, huh? Multiple? Are they any good?” Harry’s eyes were sparkling in happiness and Niall instantly felt how proud he was of his gifts.

“I don’t know, Niall,” he said slowly with a small smile. “I guess you’ll have to tell me.” Harry took Niall’s hand and led him back to his bedroom.

“I like this present already,” Niall teased. He tried to let go of Harry’s hand to start pulling his clothes off but Harry held tight.

“Nuh uh, Niall. Not that kind of present,” Harry said shaking his head. “At least, not the first one,” he added with a not-so-subtle wink. His hand re-gripped Niall’s and pulled him along, dropping it as he nudged him to the bed.

Niall glared at Harry and said, “why are you putting me on the bed if it’s not _that_ kind of present?”

Harry’s laugh burst out of his mouth at Niall’s pout. “Just offering you a place to sit love. Now, stay there,” he demanded as he turned and walked to his closet. Once inside his walk-in-closet, Niall could see Harry on his toes reaching for something on one of the shelves. As he pulled it down, Niall saw a very pretty gift that Harry most definitely did _not_ wrap.

“Springing for the wrapping now, are you?” Niall teased.

Harry faked being hurt as his mouth turned down and he frowned. “You always make fun of my wrapping when I do it myself so I figured I’d let someone else do it this time.”

The inside of Niall’s chest tightened at the statement. He stood up and exclaimed, “no, Harry! I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I always thought it was cute and I love when you wrap gifts! I mean, yes, they look like a child did it, but I love you you big child!”

Harry’s frown increased and he said, “you know that’s still an insult right?”

“But I love you?” Niall offered putting his hands and shoulders up.

“Right,” Harry said, clearly over the comment but continuing his pout since it’s getting him attention. He brought the gift over to Niall, pushed him back onto the bed and set the lavish present in his lap. The wrapping paper was purple and there were several silver ribbons with a large bow on top. It was clearly a book of some sort, not too thick and slightly bendy. 

“So, I should open this one now?” Niall asked. “I’m not leaving until tomorrow to Ireland. You don’t want to wait until we’re closer to Christmas?”

“No, I have several gifts for you and we’ll open them slowly over the next day,” Harry said with a proud smile on his face. He had purchased or created a present for every hour of their time together. He had to find out Niall’s flight times to ensure he had enough gifts and he ended up having to make one more at the last minute when Niall told him he was catching an earlier flight to London from America.

Niall’s eyes crinkled. He could tell that Harry was excited to share his many gifts and Niall was going to love each and every one of them (even if he didn’t really _love_ them). He pulled the ribbon off and found the seam on the bottom of the book to pull the paper off without tearing it. It was just too pretty to ruin. When the paper was pulled away, Niall saw it was actually a journal, not a reading book. He flipped it over and opened the first page to see ‘Harry E. Styles’ written on the inside cover. He looked up at Harry confused. “You’re giving me your journal?”

Harry tilted his head to the side and clarified, “well, it’s half my journal and half yours.” He got onto his knees, turned the book over and opened the back cover where Niall saw his own name _Niall J Horan_ written in Harry’s same writing. “I filled up my half with times that I thought of you over the last six months or so. So, some of them are short and not really interesting, like when I saw Justin or Rory on TV but then there’s a whole section on ‘This Town’ and the first few times I heard it. I’ll be honest. This is kind of selfish of me. I was kind of hoping you would use the next month and a half or so to write when you’ve thought of me before my birthday.” Harry’s voice got soft and he added, “I know that’s not fair because I’ve had it longer and it’s not that I want to keep it, but I’d just like to have something of us by us. You know?” Harry was avoiding looking at Niall, not sure of his reaction to his request. It was one thing to give Niall a book of his personal thoughts but it was a whole other to request the same back. Maybe it was too invasive or demanding. Maybe Niall didn’t really think of him as much as Harry hoped. When Niall didn’t immediately respond Harry rambled, “I mean, you don’t have to and if you decide to, it doesn’t _actually_ have to be done by my birthday. I was just thinking that could be like a built-in birthday present for me, you know?” Niall still wasn’t speaking so Harry took a deep breath and slowly looked up. Niall’s eyes were watery and he had a small smile on his face as he was reading through the journal. Harry’s not even sure he’s heard anything he’s said since he saw his own name in the cover. “Niall?” he asked tentatively.

“It’s amazing Harry,” Niall finally answered. He closed the journal, set it to the side and leaned in to offer Harry his thanks. He wrapped his arms around his sweetheart of a boyfriend and kissed him chastely on the lips. He rested their foreheads together and said, “I would love to write about you Pet. I have so much I can say already but I don’t want to take away from our day. Is that OK?” 

Harry’s eyes grew big as he nodded and stuttered, “oh, um, ye-yeah, of-of course Ni.” He was relieved Niall didn’t think he was selfish for the request incorporated in a present. He knew the rest would be less selfish though so he could make up for any bad feelings Niall might be having right now.

Niall looked back down and flipped the journal back open and read aloud, “I saw you on the Today Show this morning. You looked so good. _Yummy_ even but I didn’t like that you had someone else playing guitar with you. It wasn’t right. I like it best when it’s just you and your guitar singing. Promise me sometime you’ll play it for just me.” 

Niall looked up at Harry, dropping the journal onto the bed next to him and said, “can I borrow a guitar? I actually don’t have one with me. I had them all shipped home.”

Harry tried to hide his smile by biting his lip and nodded getting up from his knees to get the guitar out of the corner. “Is this my Christmas present?”

“No, this is just because I love you,” Niall said, starting the opening cords of ‘This Town’ while Harry settled onto the ground in front of him, wrapping his knees in his arms and propping his chin up to watch his loving boyfriend.

Harry’s eyes were watering before Niall finished the first verse of ‘This Town’ and he couldn’t even bring himself to wipe them away. It was such a beautiful song and he was so proud of Niall for writing it and for sharing it with the world. Harry was scared to share his own solo work. There were so many expectations of him and what he was going to do that he just knew he was going to disappoint everyone. It was part of the reason he often used a pen name. Niall didn’t worry about disappointing anyone. He just made music that made him happy and hoped other people would appreciate it. They did. They appreciated him and the music more than he was ever prepared. Of course, he’d been smart too. He did a lot of promo and the Jingle Balls, even though he had only one song to sing but ultimately it was just about the performance. The chance to get out there on his own and show the world who he was without the rest of One Direction. Harry was so, so proud.

When Niall’s song ended, Harry unabashedly offered a round of applause. Niall seemed to be blushing a bit as he pulled the guitar closer to his body. “Stop that,” he requested with a grin. “You’re embarrassin’ me!”

“I can’t help it,” Harry said rising to his feet. “You deserved applause, so I gave them.” He then walked to Niall, slowly pulled the guitar from his lap, set it on the bed next to him and put himself gingerly in it’s place, straddling Niall with his arms wrapped around his neck, and his knees bent along Niall’s thighs. “Can I be a groupie?” he asked teasingly.

“Number one groupie,” Niall said squeezing his bum. “Always.”

“Is there a number two?” Harry asked with a glare.

“Well, I mean, I’ve got lots of fans that follow me around a bit. They’re groupies too aren’t they? Even if I don’t sleep with them?” 

Harry was still glaring as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. “They don’t get to kiss you either,” Harry clarified.

“Never,” Niall breathed after another kiss. “Only your lips on mine. Always pet. Always you.” After a few more kisses, Niall asked, “what are we doing for dinner? I’m starving.”

Harry’s eyes got big and he bit his lip. “Didn’t you eat on the plane?”

Niall shook his head, “naw, I slept through the meal service. Wanted to make sure I was refreshed for you.” Harry smiled at that answer, leaning his head back down to rest on Niall’s cheek.

He sighed and said, “OK, I was going to cook. I can go start it now if you want to get another nap in.” Harry started to climb off Niall’s lap but was pulled back in by strong hands on his upper thighs.

“What’s wrong pet? Did I ruin your plans?” Niall asked concerned.

Harry shook his head, “it was supposed to be one of your Christmas presents but it’s fine, we can do it early. I was just trying to spread them out.”

“Oh?” Niall was interested. “What makes it Christmas present worthy, huh?”

Harry looked in Niall’s eyes and said firmly, “roast. With potatoes. And Yorkshire pudding. And more potatoes.”

“Ooooh,” Niall moaned slightly. “We don’t want to rush that. Is it in the oven now?”

Harry chuckled at Niall’s response to his favorite meal as Niall let him get up. “Yeah, I actually did most of the cooking earlier so I could just finish it when we were ready to eat. It should be ready in about 30 minutes or so.

“OK, don’t rush it. Whenever it needs to be done, I’ll be ready for it,” Niall says quickly, already tasting the beef melting in his mouth.

“OK, I’ll finish it if you want to head downstairs and watch some tele. I saved a golf classic for you in case you didn’t see it otherwise there’s a ton of Christmas shows saved. Just don’t watch Rudolph or Frosty without me.” Harry pointed at Niall to make sure he heard that point.

Instead of agreeing, Niall leaned forward to nip at Harry’s fingers. “Or I could help you in the kitchen?”

Harry “aaw”ed in his head but said out loud, “you can relax, Ni. I know you’ve been running around like crazy for months. You don’t need to work while you’re here. At least not this trip.”

“It’s not about working,” Niall said shaking his head. He stood up and pushed himself into Harry’s space, letting his hands fall to the indent of his back, just above his bum. His thumbs subtly moving up and down over his t-shirt. “It’s about being with you,” he said softly. “We have less than a day Haz. I want every second possible to be with you. We have lots of time to make up for.”

Harry kissed Niall quickly and took the hand from his back, leading him out of the room. “In that case, off to the kitchen we go! You can sit in there with me while I slave away over your hot meal.”

“Perfect!” Niall said laughing, squeezing Harry’s hand.

As Harry cooked, Niall sat on the counter, every once in awhile offering a critique or question. “Shouldn’t you boil the potatoes longer?” “Maybe a bit more salt.” “What’s for dessert?” By this point Harry had stopped responding to Niall so he didn’t even hear _this_ question. Even if he had, he may not have given an answer. After all, it was another Christmas present! “Haaarrry,” Niall whined. “I’m hungry.”

The whine Harry heard. “Didn’t you say however long it took you’d be fine?” Harry asked as he finished plating the broccoli. 

“I didn’t realize it was going to take _forever_ ,” Niall pouted dramatically.

Harry’s calm response was, “Niall, I told you a half hour and it’s been 24 minutes. It’ll be done soon. Why don’t you get the silverware out?”

“You said I didn’t have to work.”

“You’re a child.”

“Then you love a child.”

“Child,” Harry muttered.

Niall grinned, hopped off the counter and pulled out the silverware. Harry already had their plates out so he just grabbed a couple of napkins and set the table. Then he grabbed drinks for them and went back to his boyfriend, propping his forehead onto Harry’s upper back while wrapping his arms around his waist. “Love you,” he said softly.

Harry’s smile was pure happiness. “Love you too, Ni,” he said as he picked up their plates. “Ready to eat?”

Niall jumped back and exclaimed, “yes!” rushing back to the dining room table to get ready to eat.

As soon as their plates were on the table, Niall was digging in, fork already in hand. At the first bite of roast and gravy Niall moaned his appreciation. “Don’t tell my mum but this might be better than hers. _Why_ is it better than my Irish mother’s Harry?”

Harry was sheepish in his answer. “I might, possibly, have taken a cooking lesson on this particular meal.”

Niall stopped chewing and his eyebrows rose as he asked, with his mouth full, “a cooking lesson? With who?”

“Jamie Oliver. I know you like him so I figured he’d be a good teacher. He wanted me to fancy it all up a bit but I didn’t know if you’d want a fancy Sunday roast since it’s your favorite. I figured I’d learn something else fancy for another day.”

“You,” Niall stopped and tilted his head to the side. “You learned to cook a real Sunday roast, the way you knew I was raised, even though there was no chicken, or Rosemary, or quinoa?” He looked in awe of his boyfriend. Harry was known to eat Sunday roast, even appreciate it, but he was more of a fan of modern, healthy, hip, California cuisine.

Harry was a bit embarrassed that Niall was making a big deal about this. It was Niall’s favorite meal, _of course_ he wasn’t going to _ruin_ it with quinoa. He shrugged and said, “yeah.”

Niall put his fork down, got up from his chair and moved around to Harry’s across the table. He pulled one of Harry’s arms back and slid into his boyfriend’s lap, legs on either side, palming his cheeks in each hand. “You’re amazing love. This is a _great_ Christmas present.”

Harry bit his lip and said, “glad you like it.”


	2. Cold & Love Actually

Niall and Harry are cuddled up on the sofa with Christmas movies playing on the TV. Hot chocolate is sitting on the coffee table in front of them and Harry doesn’t think he could be much happier. Niall can think of something to make it better. “Harry, I’m cold.”

Harry looked down at his boyfriend and shuffled his body a bit closer so their top halves were squished together and started rubbing Niall’s arm. “I’ll warm you up baby.”

“I’m sure you can but how about you just turn the heat up a bit?” Niall asked looking up at Harry and wishing he’d left his sweater and socks on. There was a light blanket on the couch that Niall had over his lap but it wasn’t enough for the middle of winter.

Harry looked down at Niall and said, “you’re just in a rush to get _all_ of your Christmas presents, aren’t you?”

Niall’s confusion was evident on his face, “huh?”

“Be right back love,” Harry said extracting himself from Niall’s side and jogging up the stairs towards his bedroom. He came back down with another wrapped gift. This one clearly looked like a clothing box and was wrapped in snowman paper with just one bow on top. Harry had wrapped this one not that Niall was going to tease him after his earlier admission.  


The gift was placed into Niall’s lap as Harry slid back into his side. Niall glanced at Harry for a moment before carefully opening the package as he had the first. Inside was a _very_ soft and warm red sweater. Niall pulled it out and immediately rubbed it along his face practically purring at the feeling. “It’s so soft Harry!” Niall paused and frowned before turning to Harry and asking, “did you leave the heat on low on purpose so I’d ask for this?”

Niall couldn’t help the smile on his face with Harry’s chuckle. “No, love. I just don’t need it as warm as you do apparently. When did that happen anyway?”

Niall shrugged and pulled the sweater over his head as he said, “I guess I’ve been spending too much time in LA. Thinning out my blood. This is really nice Harry. Thank you.” Niall turned his body so he could quickly peck Harry on the lips and then went back to pulling his sweater down and getting comfortable. Once he was situated, Niall pushed himself back into Harry’s side, grabbing the arm behind him to wrap securely around his body. “Perfect,” he said happily as he turned back to ‘Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer’ on the TV. 

After the show ended, Harry started rubbing his hand up and down Niall’s side, continuing to warm him up. When Niall shifted, Harry felt the icicle that was Niall’s foot. “Niall!” Harry exclaimed. “Love, your feet are freezing! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Niall turned back to Harry with an eyebrow raised in question. “Seriously? I’ve been complaining about being cold since dinner Harry!”

Harry blushed lightly as he realized it was true. He’d made hot chocolate and gotten Niall the sweater but hadn’t checked to see if it was enough. “Hold on love,” Harry said once again heading back up the stairs. “Stupid, stupid,” Harry said to himself. “He’s never going to want to come over if I can’t even take care of his basic needs!” Harry found another of Nialls presents and grabbed a thick blanket from his bed before going back down the stairs. “Here you go love,” Harry said, handing Niall the blanket first and then the present. This one was a small gift bag that had a pop-out Christmas tree on the side. 

Niall stuffed the blanket in around himself and dropped the bag on his lap, waiting for Harry to sit. When he stayed standing Niall teased, “want the overhead view this time?” Harry’s eyes were big and Niall saw the worry in them. “Pet?” he asked softly. “Pet, what’s wrong?”

Harry shook his head and said, “nothing. I’m fine. It’s fine. Just open your present please.”

Niall sighed and leaned forward, taking Harry’s hand and pulling him down onto the couch . “Don’t lie to me Harry. I can read you like a book. Spill.”

Harry swallowed and looked down at his hands before answering. “I just feel bad I wasn’t listening to you,” he said softly before perking up and adding, “but this will help. Open it please.”

Niall watched Harry’s face for several moments before giving in and turning to his gift bag. He pulled out tissue paper and found socks! Bright green and red, tall Christmas tree socks. They looked warm and very, very festive. Niall’s smile was sweet as he turned to his boyfriend. “I love them Harry. Thank you.” 

He pushed his feet out of the bottom of the blanket and slid them on, wiggling his warming toes before sliding them back into the warmth of his blanket. He then turned to see Harry’s small smile. “You know if I was really cold, you wouldn’t have heard me stop complaining, right?”  


“Yeah, I guess,” Harry reluctantly agreed. “But you shouldn’t have to repeat yourself with me. Not about something like that. Actually, I can go turn the heat up now.” 

Harry started to stand but Niall grabbed his arm and said, “no, I just need you. You’ll keep me warm. Come on pet.” Harry couldn’t help but settle down on the couch with his arms wrapped completely around the sweetest man he’s ever known. 

Niall was finally warm enough to let Harry get up again, so they finished their cooled (hot) chocolate and Harry started his favorite holiday move, _Love Actually_. “So, this counts as one of my Christmas presents to you, right?” Niall asked at the opening credits.

Harry gasped. “Why would you say that? This is one of _my_ presents to _you_!”

Niall raised an eyebrow and said seriously, “you’re kidding, right?”

Harry tried to remain serious but couldn’t help the twitch in his lips. He broke and laughed saying, “OK, fine, it can be a present for me. I don’t understand why you don’t _love_  this movie Niall!”

Niall offered his own smile and said, “I love that you love it pet. Now, hush so I can actually appreciate all the sappy sappiness that is _Love Actually_.”

They watched in silence for awhile, Niall occasionally groaning when things were too cheesy and Harry saying “awww” over every happy moment. The one time Niall couldn’t help but laugh out loud was during the [Billy Mack interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9-_NvAlbhA). “Ugh, imagine if we could really be that truthful in interviews.”

“Ah,” Harry responds, “so you want to be able to tell the world how much you love me and how much you hate the song _Same Mistakes_?” Harry’s fingers brushed through Niall’s hair lovingly.  


“Basically,” Niall agrees nodding, pushing his head back at Harry’s fingers.  


“I think it’s time for another gift,” Harry says pausing the movie and his fingers.  


“No need to pause pet. You have the movie memorized, so if you miss a couple minutes, you’ll get caught up quick.” Niall smirked.  


Harry stares at Niall for a moment, his answer on his emotionless face. Then he turns, without a word, and walks into the kitchen. Niall can hear the Harry opening cabinets and drawers and is surprised when he comes back a minute later with a full cake in his hand, along with two plates and two forks.

“What’s this then?” Niall asks.  


“A Guinness Chocolate Christmas cake. What do you think?” Harry looks proud of his choice, but also a little nervous about how Niall will like it. He hopes it’s not too sweet.  


Niall’s eyes get bigger as he hears what his gift is and he pushes himself to the edge of the couch and moves their empty mugs to the side so there’s room for the cake. “Yes, please,” he says as looks up expectantly.

Harry grins and moves the full cake to the spot Niall had cleared and hands Niall a fork and plate. Niall reaches for the fork and ignores the plate, immediately digging into the middle side of the cake. “Niall!” Harry exclaims.

Niall looks up, unconcerned, and says, “what? It’s _my_  present isn’t it? Can’t I eat it how I’d like?”

Harry sighs, agrees and puts the plates down on the table, sliding onto the couch next to Niall with his own fork. “How is it?” he asks nervously.

“My mouth feels like heaven,” Niall answers seriously. “Really, Haz. Heaven.”  


Harry has a small smile on his mouth and he goes for his own bite, on the end as a normal person would. It’s moist and chocolately and a bit sweet, but also kind of perfect. He’s instantly pleased with how it came out, but especially that Niall seems to really like it. Niall’s gone for at least three forkfuls in the time Harry had one. “Milk,” Niall states after his fourth.

“Course,” Harry answers and goes to get them each a cup of milk.  


As they settle back down, Harry un-pauses the movie and immediately two characters (John and Judy) are naked and simulating having sex on the screen. “This is the real reason you like this movie, isn’t it?” Niall asks as the characters casually have a conversion. Niall looks over as his boyfriend to see a faint blush on his face.

“No! I like the whole movie, like the concept about love being everywhere. I mean, love often includes sex, so _of course_ it’s in the movie Niall,” Harry explains slowly.  


“Do you want to recreate that bit?” Niall asks. His head is leaning back on Harry’s shoulder so he has to peer up to see his face. Harry’s eyes dart down to his and then back up at the screen.  


“We could never be that calm and quiet Ni and no one is ever going to _watch_  us make love.”  


“Sure, we could. I can setup a tripod so no one has to actually film it,” Niall responds with no trace of humor.  


“Are you going to massage my breasts too Niall?” Harry asks sarcastically.  


Niall reaches up and grabs onto Harry’s pecs and said, “I can do that. You’ve got enough there.” Now his eyes have lit up and his smile is getting Harry interested. “It’s not like you don’t know this movie well enough to recreate it.”

“There’s not _enough_  to recreate Niall,” Harry whines.  


“We’ll make our own subplot.”  


Harry just looks at Niall, grabs the remote and turns up the volume.

“Soooo, after the movie then?” Niall teases.  


Harry glances back at Niall’s face, kisses his cheek and says quietly, “we’ll see.”

“Or we could do Sarah and Karl? The awkward goodbye that leads to sex?”  


Harry frowns at that suggestion. “That gets interrupted phone calls? Naw, we have a version of that too regularly. No need to recreate it.”  


“Well, we change the ending.”  


“I feel like you just want to have sex Niall,” Harry responds.  


“Yes, I do. Lots and lots of sex.”  


Harry sighs, reaches up and turns off the movie. “OK, fine, let’s have sex.”

It’s Niall’s turn to frown and he deadpans, “wow, so much enthusiasm. Maybe I don’t want to have sex with you after all. Turn the movie back on.” He reaches for the remote in Harry’s hand and turns the TV back on quickly, keeping the remote in his hand.  


Harry’s reaches across him and takes the remote back, turning the TV back off. “I have presents for that.”

“Presents?” Niall asks with interest, emphasis on the s.  


“Yes,” Harry says succinctly, “presents.”  


Niall is rocking back and forth into Harry, not sure if he should let Harry finish his movie or if he should move onto the sex presents. Niall looks back up at Harry to see if he was going to make it obvious how badly he wanted to finish the film. Harry’s face was blank. Which Niall meant to mean he was ready for sex. I mean, obviously. He dropped the remote, took Harry’s closest hand and pulled him to his feet. “I”m ready for sex presents,” Niall said in his flirtiest voice.

Harry offered Niall a small smile and led the way up the stairs. He, again, led Niall to the bed and unceremoniously pushed him onto his back. Niall just smirked up at his boyfriend as he walked back to the closet and pulled out a small, flat box. Harry stood above him as he tore into the paper, not even looking at the wrapping job really. Inside was a game: Couple Games. Niall turned it over to discover it was a game for couples wanting to spice up their bedroom lives. He chuckled a little thinking that Harry and him needed _no_  help in that department, but he was game to give it a go. “So, there are a _couple_  games in here apparently. Want to go with the sexy dice or the intimacy revelations?” Niall asked reading from the back of the box.

“You want sex, so sexy dice it is. Intimacy revelations is like questions and getting to know your partner better.” Harry settled next to Niall, pulling the box to his own lap to pull out the dice and instructions.  


Niall reached for the ‘Intimacy Revelations’ questions while Harry looked at the other game. He asked aloud, “what role play have you never done that you’d like to try?” He turned to Harry to get his answer.

Harry was focused on reading his own instructions but heard Niall’s question so he paused, looked at Niall sideways and thought about it. They had done plenty of role play so it’s not like it was something he was missing. “Uum, I don’t know really. I mean,” and it dawned on him, “I guess we haven’t really done the cop and bad guy thing.” He turned to Niall, his eyes getting darker thinking of Niall in handcuffs on his bed. That was going to happen either way tonight though. The dice had a handcuff side and Harry was prepared. In fact, that was present number two for whenever they got to it.

“Hhhmm, I think we can make that happen,” Niall said as he sat up, pushed the game out of Harry’s lap and slid into it’s place.  


“Niiiaaaall,” Harry whined. “We’re supposed to play the game. We only did one question.”  


“And it got me interested in sexy times. I’m inspired Harry,” Niall said bluntly. “Now, should I be the cop or the robber? Or the speeder? Yeah, the speeder!” he said excitedly.  


Harry sighed. He figured they could use the game another time. He pushed Niall off of his lap and said, “sir, do you know how fast you were going?”


	3. Cuffs, waffles and temporary goodbyes

Niall now has his wrists cuffed together, wrapped between the iron headboard decorations above his head. He’s panting and about ready for the cuffs to come off. They were holding his hands behind his back for the first round while Harry bent him over the bed like it was a car but round two Harry wanted to face him, so he was cuffed to the bed so Harry could kiss all over his front. They were both exhausted, but at least Harry had use of his arms so Niall kneed at the man laying on top of him. “Up, Harry. These were fun but get them off of me. Now,” Niall demanded then added softly, “please.”

Harry took a deep breath and looked up at his bound boyfriend and offered a sweet smile. “But you look so good like this Ni. We’re doing this again, right?”

“We can do it again, yes, and next time you’re the one getting handcuffed. I mean, I’ll do it again, but we’re _definitely_  switching roles next time.”  


“That’s fair,” Harry answers with a yawn. “I can’t wait for Dirty Cop Niall,” he adds with a wink. Harry stretches his arms above his head and twists his body while Niall glares at him, finally done teasing him and getting the handcuff key to release his love. As soon as the cuffs un-clicked, he took Niall’s wrists in his hands and brought them up to his lips, kissing each one several times all the way around. “You OK, love?” Harry asks concerned. He was all for teasing, but he wanted to make sure Niall wasn’t actually in pain.  


Niall offered a small smile as he let Harry continue to peck his wrists and hands. “Yeah, m’good,” Niall said sleepily. “Come to bed pet.”

“OK, in a minute. Can I give you one last Christmas present for the night?” Harry paused his kissing and held Niall’s hands as he waited for an answer. If Niall was too tired, he could wait until morning.  


Niall opened his heart eyes and nodded. “I like presents,” he said simply. “You’re good at presents.”

Harry smugly went to get his last present for the night (but not for the trip - a couple more were being saved for morning). It was clearly a CD but Niall didn’t know what of as he looked at Harry curiously before opening it to reveal a homemade purple CD that said in black sharpie: ‘Harry’s first single for Niall’s ears only’ with a couple of hearts. Niall’s eyes lit up and he shot up in bed looking up at Harry expectantly. “Really?!” he asked.

“No, I’m lying to you in a gift,” Harry responds dryly.  


Niall ignores him and jumps out of bed, spinning around in Harry’s room looking for a CD player. When he doesn’t see one, he stands in front of Harry, looking up with his best puppy dog eyes. Harry grins, takes the CD and opens a cabinet to reveal a stereo Niall had never noticed before. Harry put the CD in, turned the volume up and then backed away so that Niall could concentrate on the song without Harry’s nervous face. Niall stood up against the cabinet, with his chin leaning on a shelf with his eyes closed so he could hear every word, every note. It was a slow, sentimental song but it was all Harry and Niall was in love with it. It was his favorite song he’d heard all year. When it ended, he turned around to see Harry sitting on the bed with his knees to his chest, chin on them, biting his lip, obviously nervous about Niall’s reaction.

Niall couldn’t help but smile even brighter at how much his opinion meant to this man. Niall quickly crossed the room, jumped up on the bed and leaned his face right into Harry’s own. “I love it,” he whispered, “just as much as I love you.”

Harry’s eyes instantly lit up. “Really? You really love it?”

“How could I not? It’s you wrapped up in a song,” Niall answered with a shrug. They were both still naked, which was convenient because although Niall had been _very_  ready to sleep a few minutes ago, he just wanted Harry again. He grabbed Harry’s ankles and pulled them straight out so he could climb onto his legs, plopping himself on Harry’s thighs. “It’s so beautiful and heartfelt. It’s about us, right? How much you loooove me?”  


Harry smiled shyly and nodded in response, putting his arms around Niall’s back and pulling him so they’re stomach to stomach. “Exactly about how much I _looove_ you, if that’s even possible. I certainly tried.”

“You succeeded pet. You absolutely succeeded. So much.” Niall closed the gap between their faces so he could kiss Harry with as much passion as he was feeling. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and they pressed themselves together, tongues caressing each other rather than fighting for dominance like they usually are doing. “I love you,” Niall whispers as he pulls away. “And you do this whole Christmas thing really, _really_ well.”  


Harry smirks and says, “I’m glad you approve. Now, didn’t you say something about sleep?”

Niall fakes a glare at his boyfriend and tells him, “not after _that!_ One more round and then sleep. I’ll even let you use the handcuffs again if you want.”

Harry shakes his head and says, “no handcuffs this time. Just you and me babe. And maybe some more chocolate cake. What do you say?”

“Jesus, could you _be_  any more perfect?” Niall asked laughing. He jumped off of Harry and darted down the stairs so he could get the cake as Harry chuckled and slowly followed him.  


“Why can’t it be like this every day?” Harry asked himself.  


After finishing half of the Guinness Chocolate Christmas cake, Harry and Niall finally decided to go to sleep. Niall had to be up early for his flight to Ireland and although he was tempted to just stay awake all night with his boyfriend, his mother wouldn’t be happy if the first time she saw him in months, he went immediately to bed. Reluctantly, they put the rest of the cake in the refrigerator and Harry took Niall’s hand to lead him upstairs. Once they were back in Harry’s room, Niall took the lead, pulling Harry down and situating his own body so they were touching as much as possible while sleeping on his side. His head was on Harry’s shoulder, and his chest was pressed just as much along his side as his firm front. Niall’s arm wrapped around Harry’s waist and he burrowed in like he was hibernating for the winter. “Goodnight. Love you pet,” Niall said with a yawn as he immediately drifted off to sleep. The best sleep he’s had in months.

Several hours later Niall’s alarm goes off and both men are startled awake. Niall groaned and buried his face into Harry’s arm pit while Harry reached over to turn off the terribly obnoxious noise. Once it was off, Harry wrapped his large hand around the back of Niall’s head and said, “I’m going to make you breakfast Ni. Just lay here for a bit longer, OK? I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

Niall didn’t even open his eyes as he asked, “do I have time for a sit-down breakfast?”

“You do love. I’ve got it all planned out. Don’t worry.” With that, Harry pulled himself out of Niall’s grasp, grabbed some pants and jogged downstairs to make waffles with blueberries and chocolate chips. He also made some whip cream and coffee before he climbed back up to wake his boyfriend. “Love, it’s time to get up now. Waffles and coffee are ready for you downstairs.”  


“No breakfast in bed?” Niall asked teasing while still sounding groggy.  


“Not this time. Sorry hun. Come on.” Harry wrapped his arms around Niall’s body and pulled him up so he could stand on his own two feet. When he then slouched down into Harry’s arms, he figured he might as well save them both some trouble and carry Niall. He crouched down, wrapped his arm around his love’s thighs and threw him over his shoulder while Niall yelled, “hey!”  


“To be fair, if you had decided to use your legs, you wouldn’t be getting carried naked ass up down the stairs,” Harry chided. He then offered Niall a firm slap to the bum. “ _That’s_  for not getting up even though I made you waffles.”  


Niall wiggled around on Harry’s shoulder, not sure if he enjoyed the spank or not. Either way, he knew he didn’t want to stay in this position for long. It really was _not_  comfortable. _And why did Harry get to wear pants?_  Niall thought.

When they reached the dining room, Harry dropped Niall into a chair that already had breakfast setup. It smelled amazing and Niall’s mouth was watering while he quickly grabbed his fork and knife to cut into the deliciousness. “Mmmmmmm,” he moaned. “You’re so good at cooking,” Niall said through the waffles. “So good.”

“Can you thank me by swallowing before talking?”  


Niall looked up with a glint in his eye and said, “you want me to swallow already? I haven’t even had my coffee yet!”

Harry groaned good naturedly but then said, “actually, I mean, if you’re up for it. I could use a go.”

Niall grinned and teased, “maybe after breakfast. You’ve certainly earned another go with this amazingness.” After piling half of his waffles in his mouth, Niall finally took a breath and drank some coffee. “Seriously pet, this has been the best 24 hours ever and not just because of the presents. Just, you know, being with you and the presents really, like, they showed, I think anyway, they showed how we’re like maturing as a couple, you know?”

“It was the handcuffs, wasn’t it?” Harry teased.  


Niall narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend as he was trying to have a moment. “ _This_  moment is going in that journal, just so you know.”

“Promise?” Harry asked with his eyebrows raised.  


“Absofuckinglutely,” Niall confirmed with a swift nod.  


Once they finished their breakfast, Niall rose from his seat, happily filled, and stretched his naked body in front of his boyfriend. “Tease,” Harry responded, his eyes slowly raking up and down Niall’s body.

“Who says I’m teasing?” Niall asks with a smirk.  


“You have to leave in 30 minutes. Not enough time for a quality shag _and_  more presents,” Harry said frowning.  


Niall responded with his own frown and said, “who says it has to be quality?”

Harry laughed, “I’m glad you responded to that and not the more presents bit.” Niall shrugged so Harry said, “let’s do the presents and then we’ll see how much time is left. I can’t get you to the airport late. Your mum would kill me. And you. And that doesn’t work so well for our relationship if we’re both dead.” The pout on Niall’s face forced Harry to wrap him in a quick hug. “Presents, love. Let’s go.” 

Harry kissed the side of Niall’s head and led him up the stairs and back to the bedroom where Niall automatically climbed up on the bed to wait for Harry to bring his gift. Harry came back out with a box that filled up his arms, his head peaking out above it. Niall’s eyes got larger at the size of it. What else could Harry have possibly gotten him? Niall took the box and placed it on the bed next to him, scooting back and kneeling behind it. Harry stood in front of Niall and his big present watching. Niall ripped open the box to find several items. First is black, silky boxers with musical notes all over it in a lighter black sheen. Niall giggled at the gift, pulled them out, held them against himself and then looked up at Harry. “Am I supposed to put them on?”

“Well, I mean, if you want to,” Harry said with a grin. “Then you don’t need to unpack anything.” Niall stood on the bed and slid the boxers up his legs, shaking his bum a little bit for Harry’s benefit. “Is this a dressing tease?” Harry asked seriously. “You know, like the opposite of a strip tease?”

Niall couldn’t help the laughter bursting from his insides. “Guess so,” he agreed. He then knelt back on the bed in front of his presents to see a very nice pair of blue jeans. He pulled them up in front of himself again and then raised an eye brow at Harry. “Are you saying I don’t dress myself well enough still?”

Harry shook his head and answered, “not at all. I just like seeing you out and about in clothes that either belong to me or were given to you _from_ me.”

Niall nodded in understanding and stood back up to slip the jeans on. When he looked back into the box, he found a new pair of brown boots. Brown boots, well, boots in general, were a weakness of Harry’s and Niall knew he got off a little when he saw Niall in them. Niall flicked his eyes up to his boyfriend and could practically see him melting. He was biting his lip as his eyes continued to move up and down Niall’s body. “The Christmas socks were meant to be worn with this too?” Harry just nodded, his arms coming up to fold across his chest. “Well, I’m going for clean socks so I’m just going to nick some from you then, k?” Again, Harry just nodded with a small smile on his face. Niall couldn’t believe how hot Harry found this whole scenario. Niall jumped off the bed (something Harry hated) and went to Harry’s drawers to pull out some clean purple socks. Why purple? If Harry saw them, he’d know they were his. Niall made a stop at Harry and kissed his lips quickly before jumping back onto the bed and slipping the socks on his feet. Then he looked back in the box to see it was empty. “Was I supposed to wear the sweater without a shirt?” he asked confused.

“No, you were supposed to wear it with a certain black and white stripped shirt that you nicked from me last time you were here,” Harry explained with another smirk.  


Recognition dawned on Niall’s face. “Oooooh, that was really for me?”

Harry silently nodded again. “So, I guess you need to nick another shirt then?” Harry asked with a glint in his eye. Niall knew he was loving this whole scenario.

“Guess so,” Niall said with a grin. He jumped back off the bed as Harry groaned, “your knees, Niall.” Niall ignored him and went searching for another of Harry’s shirts to borrow…and never give back. He came back out with a solid black dress shirt.  


Harry seemed to stop breathing for a moment when he saw what Niall had pulled out. He was a big, _big_  fan of Niall in dress clothes. “So fancy?” he choked out.

Niall walked right up to his boyfriend with the shirt between them, pushed himself against Harry’s chest. “I know,” he whispered.

Harry cleared his throat. “You know?”

“Yep,” Niall popped his ‘p’ and added, “I know how much you love me in dress clothes so I just figured you wouldn’t mind if I _borrowed_  this. Right?” The whole time he was speaking, one hand held the shirt and the other slid up and down Harry’s bicep, still held tightly against his body.  


Harry cleared his throat again and said, “yeah, um, yeah, course,” with a few quick nods.

Niall grinned and slid the shirt over his naked upper half while Harry watched enraptured. “So fucking beautiful, Ni,” Harry said.

At the admission, Niall offered a bright smile, leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. “So are you Pet. So are you.” Niall then pulled away to get the red sweater he’d hastily thrown away the night before. Once he slid it on, he went to get the boots but realized there was something in his pocket as he bent over. He frowned at the object pinching his hip and reached in to pull out a small iPod. “What’s this?” he asked curiously looking up at Harry.

Harry’s face no longer looked like he could cum from Niall slipping another item of clothing on. Now he just looked proud and _cocky_. “Oh, just a little something for your flight.”

Niall unwrapped the ear buds and scrolled through to see easily 30 Christmas songs. “Oh,” he said kind of disappointed. He liked Christmas songs, he really did but it wasn’t very personal. It wasn’t like all the other presents Harry had given that had a lot of thought put into them. It just looked like a mix of some of his favorite songs, which, as Niall thought about it more, was pretty sweet. He wanted Niall to listen to the same music he was over Christmas. _OK_ , Niall thought, _that’s adorable_. He looked up and Harry still looked proud so Niall approached him, wrapped his arms around his neck and said, “Happy Christmas Pet. I love you. Thank you for everything. I’m sorry I don’t actually have your present to give you right now. It’s being shipped to your mum’s since that’s we’re you’re celebrating. I didn’t want you to have to worry about bringing it in your car.”

“That’s alright love,” Harry said. “I love you too and it’s just about time for your car to pick you up. Go brush your teeth, put on your boots, and I’ll take your bag down.”  


“I didn’t realize it made it up here to be honest,” Niall said with a laugh.  


Harry scratched his neck and said, “well, I brought it up, but I guess I didn’t really need to. Oh well, I’ll be downstairs.” Harry shrugged again, picked up the bag and jogged down the stairs, still in just his pants.

By the time Niall made it downstairs, his car was pulling up to take him to the airport and he suddenly felt like a child who didn’t want to leave. “I’ll miss you,” he said quietly, again wrapping his boyfriend in a tight hug.

“I’ll miss you too love. I’ll call you Christmas and see you soon after, right?”  


“Like I won’t call you before Christmas,” Niall scoffed. He kissed Harry, let their foreheads fall together, sighed, stepped back and grabbed his bag from Harry’s hand. With one more kiss to Harry’s cheek, Niall left.  


It’s wasn’t until Niall was settled on the airplane that he finally took out the iPod again and started to listen to the Christmas music Harry had gifted him. It took him about two seconds to realize Harry was singing. He flipped through a few other songs to see if they were _all_  Harry and they were. Harry had recorded 30 or so Christmas songs _just_ for Niall. He bit his lip and had to hold back the tears in his eyes as he heard the man he loved singing, “ _I don’t want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part for Christmas Day.. have to see what Niall got Harry!


	4. Christmas Phone Call

“Happy Christmas love!”  


“Happy Christmas pet!”  


The two men were 242 miles apart and although they loved spending the holiday with their families, there wasn’t anything they could think of more than being with each other.

“So, I have to say, I can’t get enough of you singing ‘I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus’. My family loves ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ and groan whenever they hear ‘Santa Baby’ in your sexy, raspy voice.”  


“Niall!” Harry squawked. “I don’t think your family should have to hear me singing ‘Santa Baby’ _ever_.”  


Niall couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his boyfriend’s indignation. “Pet, _you’re_ the one who included it in my personal Christmas music collection. I can’t _not_ listen to it with my family. I mean, it’s the spirit of the holidays and all. Besides,” he added softly, “it makes me feel like you’re not so far away.”

And what could Harry say to that? “I’m glad it helps love,” Harry answers just as softly. “Just four more days and we’ll be back together, right?”

“Right,” Niall answers quickly. “So, tell me about your Christmas shenanigans so far.”  


“Well, Gemma decided _she_ was going to be in charge of the gift giving this morning, even though it’s always been my job. We may have squabbled a little bit about it until mum told us we had to take turns.”  


Niall chuckled at his boyfriend’s childishness. “And how did that work out?”

“She was _terrible_ , Niall. She _never_ had the next present ready to give out. _Every single time_ we had to tell her to get the next one. She was too wrapped up in whatever the present itself was and knowing everything about it immediately!”  


“So, does that mean you win the spot back next year?” Niall asked playing along.  


Harry let out a deep sigh. “Mum said we have to share it again next year but we’ll see what happens.”

Niall chuckled and then realized that Harry should have opened his Christmas presents already. “Oi! Did you unwrap the gifts I sent?”

Niall could tell Harry was beaming on the other end when he spoke. “Thank you for getting gifts for _everyone_ Niall. Robin was right surprised to see a gift from you under the tree.”

“Well, I couldn’t _not_ get him something. I mean, your family is like my family, Harry. Did they like their gifts?”  


“Yes, they loved them. Mum said to tell you that you should come here next Christmas. That she should get to have you for some hols too. I told her your mum may not agree but I told her I would ask.“  


Niall hummed. “I think it could be arranged but you know they’d want you to return the favor and spend a holiday with _them_.”

“Course. I’d love to spend a holiday with Bobby and your mum.”  


“And Greg.”  


“And Theo.”  


Niall chuckled again and didn’t push that subject anymore. “Sooooooo, does this mean you didn’t like the gifts I got you? Since, you know, you haven’t said anything about it?” Niall asked nervously.

“Niall! How could you say that? I’m sure I’ll love whatever you got me!”  


“Wait, what do you mean? Didn’t you get it? Did it not get there?” Niall’s voice is rising in panic. His presents to Harry _couldn’t_ have been lost. He got an email saying everything had been delivered!  


“No, no, no,” Harry said quickly, trying to calm his boyfriend down. “I’ve got it. It’s here love. Don’t worry.”  


“Oh,” Niall relaxed but then went back to worrying again. _Does_ _that mean Harry didn’t like it?_

“I didn’t open it yet, Ni. I figured I’d do it on the phone with you if that’s alright,” Harry explained slowly.  


“Oh! Oh! Yeah, course, course. Yeah, I’m glad. Thanks for that,” Niall sighed relieved.  


“Should I do it now then?” Harry asked.  


“Yeah, course. Please. I want to stay on the phone with you pet but I’m fairly certain my family is going to yank me off of it in a few minutes so please, yes.”  


Harry got a little sad at the thought that Niall was going to leave him again so soon but perked up as he pulled his gift from his loving boyfriend into his lap. It was professionally wrapped which Harry wanted to tease him about after their _last_ conversation about wrapping but with their limited time, he decided to let it pass without comment this time. Harry opened the box and discovered multiple packages inside. _Odd; most shops don’t wrap presents and then put them in another wrapped box._ “Should I start with the largest or smallest first?”

“Largest,” Niall said quickly.  


“OK then.” Harry said with a chuckling, pulled out a box a bit longer than his head and opening it to reveal a milkshake maker!   


“So,” Niall starts as hears the ripping stop. “I know you have a smoothie maker but it’s just not the same as a real old fashioned-ish milkshake machine. You’ll keep using your smoothie machine for the healthy stuff but then you can use this when you want to splurge a bit, yeah?”  


Harry laughed and said quickly, “Niall! It looks just like the one at Mel’s!”

Again, Niall felt relieved. He didn’t know why he was so nervous about his gifts to Harry. He just knew that Harry had put his heart into his gifts for Niall and he wanted to show that he’d really thought about them too, even before he knew what Harry had gotten him. “I’m glad you like it pet,” Niall said with a stupid, goofy smile. “What’s next?”

“Why are you rushing me Niall? I let you spread your gifts out,” Harry tried to pout.  


“So you’re like Gemma then? Wanting to see all the details of the presents before moving onto the next?”  


Harry gasped at Niall’s cruel comment. “Jerk,” he muttered but moved onto the next gift reluctantly. Harry was already thinking of recipes in his head. Niall heard Harry ripping more wrapping paper and soon heard another gasp from the other end of the phone. “Niall!” he practically shouted. “Niall! This is beautiful!” Harry found a silver bracelet with an intricate design all around it. He realized after a few moments of staring that it wasn’t a random design, it was Niall and Harry spelled out in odd, swirly writing. It made his heart stop in his chest for a moment as he realized Niall had this custom made for him. “So beautiful,” he said again so quietly. “Thank you Niall,” he practically whispered.

“Can you, uh, can you tell what it says?” Niall asked nervous once again.  


“Niall and Harry. It’s our names but it’s something you have to study for a moment to see so I can wear it everywhere, right?”  


“Exactly,” Niall said happily. “Exactly pet. So we can show off a bit even when people don’t know it.”  


“I really love it Niall. So much.”  


  


Niall closed his eyes and felt himself getting emotional. He wasn’t going to cry over presents he’d _given_ for Christ’s sake. After composing himself, Niall answered, “I’m glad Harry. Really glad.” Another moment past and Niall said, “there’s one more present in there.”

“Oh! It’s small!” Harry said with a laugh.   


“Best things come in small packages,” Niall said quietly.  


“Better than the bracelet Ni? I have a hard time believing that.”  


“Well, give it a try anyway, yeah?”  


“Yeah, yeah,” Harry responded while he unwrapped the little present, the size of his palm. Once he got it opened, he was confused. It was a key. Harry already had a key to Niall’s house so he wasn’t sure what it would open. “Ni?” he questioned.  


“So, I know this is a little weird since you already have a key to my house but, um, I thought it’d be a nice way to, um, well, to ask you to move in with me. What do you think?”  


There was silence on the other side of the line and Niall was starting to panic. Did he move to fast? Was this the wrong way to do this? Damn it! He should have done it in person! It’s isn’t some _gift_ to live with him! And Harry has his own house. He should have known Harry didn’t want to give up his _own_ house. How selfish could he be. As Niall was about to start voicing his thoughts, Harry cut in with a very soft, “yes.”

Niall froze. “Yes?” he asked confused. He’d almost forgotten he’d asked the question. “Yes, you- you want to move in with me?”

“Yes,” Harry answered again, his voice stronger. “I’m sorry I didn’t respond sooner. I just. I couldn’t speak. Yes, Niall, yes. I want to live with you.”  


Niall let the tears fall freely this time. “Thank you,” he said quickly, not sure if it was the right answer or not. “Thank you for wanting to live with me. I love you so much Harry. I just want us to spend more time together. Any time we can get, I want it with you.”

Harry’s laughing now. “Yes, Ni,” he says again. “So, when am I moving in? Is Willie moving out? Not that he has to-” Harry adds quickly.

“Willie said he’d move out as soon as you were ready to move in. He’s been looking at other places. He just didn’t want to move out until you were ready to move in so he could continue to look after the place. I should warn you Deo is practically living there these days and I don’t think that’ll change. Well, unless we can convince him to stay with Willie. Maybe I should help Willie to get a bigger place with a room for Deo.”  


“You don’t have to kick out your best friend for me to move in love. It’s fine,” Harry says chuckling softly.  


“You’re my best friend,” Niall says instead.  


“And you’re mine.” Harry responds with tenderly.  


“I love you pet.”  


“I love you too love.”  


“I have to go but I’ll call you later tonight, OK? Feel free to use that key anytime. I’ll tell Willie you might drop by before I get back.”  


“Rushing to get me in your bed?” Harry joked.  


“Always,” Niall answered, only partially joking.  


“Then I’ll be waiting for you there.”  


“Niall!” Harry hears in the background. “Niall! Get off the phone and come see your family!”  


“I’ll let you go now love. Don’t want the in-laws mad at me now.”  


“Naw, they love you. They’ll just disown me.”  


“Well, see now that doesn’t work for us either.”  


“OK, OK, then I’ll just go then so they won’t. Talk to you later Harry.”  


“Bye Niall.”

A few minutes later Niall gets a text, _REALLY love you. Maybe the best Christmas so far but next year will be even better I’m sure._


End file.
